Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es
by Hikari Kazamasa
Summary: -SasoDei- La búsqueda del regalo para Deidara...


¡**B**uenos días/tardes/noches, mis amadas criaturas!

**M**uchísimas gracias por leer mi fic anterior, me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

¡**Y** más gracias a los que me reviewaron!

**L**os adoro, a cada uno de ustedes ~

-**S**igh- ... **N**o era mi intención subirlo, pues no es de mi agrado. **P**ero ya me convencieron. ¿Qué más da?

**O**ne-shot / **S**aso**D**ei / **A**U.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**T**odo lo que quiero para Navidad es...

Horrendos estornudos interrumpían casualmente la pequeña discusión que mantenían dos jóvenes.

- Dios, Sasori. ¿Quieres enfermarme? – Hablaba un irritado Deidara. Su nariz rojiza contrastaba completamente con su pálida cara; aquel asomo le daba un aspecto bastante infantil.

La repentina corriente de aire hizo que el rubio temblara de frío.

- Ugh, claro que no… - Decía al mismo tiempo que le extendía un pañuelo a su acompañante, quien lo recibió complacido. – Ya sabes que estamos aquí por tu regalo. – Rodeó la espalda del rubio, sujetándola firmemente. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su novio.

- ¡Aquí no! – Le susurró al pelirrojo, intentando zafarse del agarre. El forcejeo se mantuvo por varios minutos, hasta que el menor cedió. Deidara frunció el ceño, haciendo un leve puchero. Sasori sonrió victorioso.

– Sabes que no me importa lo que me des. Además… - Alzó su voz, en señal de incordia. – Si es un regalo, debería ser sorpresa ¿No crees, hm? -.

Sasori simplemente no respondió, y un gesto de idiota enamorado adornaba su níveo rostro; el rubio soltó un pesado bufido.

Diversos elementos conformaban el típico ambiente navideño: luces de todos los tintes existentes inundaban los espacios, y familias enteras paseaban por el atestado centro; la gélida nieve cubría el área, dándole un dulce toque al entorno; una ilegible tonada se había hecho presente, constituida por el bullicio de la gente y la grata melodía festiva emitida por los enormes parlantes. Olores y colores procedentes de diferentes quioscos captaban la atención de la muchedumbre. Y en el corazón del sector se emplazaba un gigantesco árbol, mayor exponente de aquellas pascuas.

**-**

**-**

**-**

La caminata comenzaba a hacerse fatigosa, y un simpático rubio no quería ahorrarle los líos a su pareja.

Extensos descansos, una que otra búsqueda de comestibles e interminables protestas fueron en vano; pues nada acabó agradándole.

Ambos totalmente resignados, decidieron regresar a su hogar.

- Yo… - Deidara paseaba junto a Sasori, estaba apenado, se percibía claramente en su voz.

La expresión de Sasori lo decía todo; se le veía bastante molesto, además de no dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante gran parte de la caminata. No iba a acriminarlo, pero tampoco se culparía a él mismo, su dichoso orgullo se lo impedía; optó por permanecer callado. Al arribar, entraron a su departamento; el pelirrojo seguido por el menor.

Sasori lanzó frustrado su abrigo al suelo y seguido se tumbó en el mullido sillón. Cerró sus ojos y masajeó su sien, definitivamente debía descansar.

Deidara fijó la vista en su compañero; sus finos labios se curvaron, dando origen a una insinuante sonrisa. Se fue acercando peligrosamente a él, y se recostó sobre el cuerpo del otro.

El mayor se precipitó, saliendo de su estado de relajación. - ¿Q-Qué…? – Fue silenciado por un suave e inocente beso, que obviamente no tardó en responder. Posó con delicadeza sus dedos en la nuca de su amante, hundiéndolos en su larga cabellera.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse.

- ¡Ya sé lo que quiero, Sasori-san! – El aludido rió por el mote. – Lo que quiero es… - Alcanzó a acercarse lo suficiente a su oído, Sasori sentía su tibio aliento golpear su sentido. Deidara sonrió entusiasmado al sentir a su pareja estremecerse bajo suyo. - … ¡A ti!

Pronto pesados jadeos invadieron el pequeño piso que compartían.

…Fue una _cálida_ Navidad…

* * *

**B**ien, les doy permiso para que me arranquen la cabeza.

**A**unque si les gustó... **U**n review no me haría mal, ¡**M**e pondría muy feliz!

**B**ueno, dejando de lado todo eso ~

**E**spero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad, y que hayan recibido muchos regalitos.

**L**os mejores deseos para este año que viene, con un enorme abrazo incluído!

¡**G**racias por leer! **L**os amo a todos. [¿Ya lo dije?]

¡**B**ai-bai!


End file.
